


Alphabetical

by harryandlouisandpuppies



Series: Orders of Fate [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathrooms, Coming Out, Crying, I Wrote This On My Phone, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Popular Louis, a shit ton of grammer mistakes, bc whats a larry fanfic without oops and hi?, idk tbh, louis makes fun of harry, oops hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisandpuppies/pseuds/harryandlouisandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the star of the footie team, mr popularity, center of attention, and Harry is the quite, nice boy who people think is kinda weird because "I swear me mum has the same shirt that styles kid is wearin today"</p><p>-this was meant to be a caption for an instagram post but I got a little carried away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetical

Harry really doesn't like maths class, and he really doesn't like Mr. O'Leary, he sits them in alphabetical order and of course Harry is stuck sitting in front of Louis Tomlinson. Louis always pokes Harry and tugs his hair and messes with him and then when he sees him in the hall Louis will be looking at him and laughing with his friends and sometimes Harry feels like crying because he knows they're laughing at him and making fun of him and why does Louis have to pick on him? One day Harry's in the bathroom having a melt down, his silky pink flamingo shirt just ripped, a big rip. And of course he doesn't have another shirt to wear and he can't run shirtless to the nurse and the door swings open and of course, of fucking course, in walks the one and only Louis Tomlinson. "Oops"

"Hi" As soon as the greeting leaves his lips Harry feels like banging his head against the wall. Hi? That's all he can think to say? Could he be anymore stupid? Obviously not because he's not even in a stall. He's standing, out in the open, bare chest with most of his shirt in one hand and a quarter of his shirt in the other hand. And Louis smirks, taking in the situation and Harry cant, he cant deal with the teasing, he cant deal with Louis making fun of him, not today, not now. "Just leave me alone" he's gonna cry, he's gonna cry, "Go, leave me alone, go run to your friends and laugh at Harry with them, tell them about how stupid and how big of a fuck up he is and, and, go ahead, I know you want to, just please, please!, leave me alone" and there's tears. "And now I'm fucking crying. This is fucking great, yet another thing you get to make fun of me for" he just wants to throw something, curse the world, curl up in a ball, cry and go home. His face is buried in his shirt, this is to humiliating, he waits to hear the door open and shut but he just hears a quiet click. Louis probably locked the door to take a picture or something horrible.

"Never, I would-" he peaks up from his shirt to see Louis' face has fallen completely and his eyes are a pool of emotions. "I would never make fun of you, I would never run off and tell my shit friends about this, I'd never do that to you, I'd never humiliate you like that, I - why would you think that?" 

"Bullshit, you poke at me and pull my hair all the time in math's and you're always looking at me and laughing at me in the halls" Harry's a bit angry. He knows Louis makes fun of him, why can't he just admit it? 

"No, no, no" and Louis' shaking his head, "oh god, oh no, is that what it looks like to you? Oh my, no, I - shit- no. I poke at you and tug your hair in math's because I like to see you squirm and wiggle and your hair is always so soft and im fucking 5, I dont know how to deal with anything and when I see you in the halls im laughing because I'm expected to laugh, I dont even know what they're saying I just hear them laughing and laugh along, I'm not paying attention to them, all my attentions on you, because you're so, so, - pretty and so cute and I just cant help but look at you and I can't help but touch you the only chance, the only way I can and your hair is always so soft and its fucking cute watching you wiggle around and I like teasing you, if that's even what it is, and fuck, I'm so fucking sorry if this all came off the wrong way, like I was making fun of you, I told you, I belong in 2nd grade, I dont know how to deal with things and I came in here and smirked because this whole situation is fucking adorable and you're fucking adorable and I've had this giant ass crush on you for like a year now and I'm -" Harry was watching now, eyes wide, face red and blotchy. What the fuck was happening right now? All he can think about is how Louis Tomlinson has a crush on him, him!!! He doesn't even process that he's a boy, that they're both boys, he doesn't think about how he didn't even know Louis was gay, he doesn't think about how only his mum, sister know that he's bisexual, all he can think about is Louis, Louis, Louis. "Oh fuck" Louis breathes, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, here I am confessing my fucking love, coming out of the closest for the first time and fuck, fuck, you probably hate me and think im fucking weird and crazy and fuck shit I dont even know if you're gay and even if you are, fuck-" and now Louis was having a panic attack. 

"Hey, hey, Louis," Harry walked closer to him and put his giant hands on Louis' little shoulders "shhh Lou, its okay, breathe," what on earth was he doing? "its okay, you're okay" and his thumb was stroking Louis' cheek and he struggled to get control of his breathing. They continued standing like this, this close, harrys thumb stroking louis' cheek and when he could breathe again Harry whispered out a "I'm bi, so I guess that makes me half gay" and louis laughed a little and that was suddenly all Harry wanted. Happy Louis, laughing Louis, crinkly eyed Louis. And then they were kissing and Harry has no idea how. But Louis' lips feel so amazing and soft and he tastes like cinnamon and apple and smells like it to and his small hands are in harrys hair pulling them closer and Harry has one hand on his cute cheek and the other on his waist and its just them. And they're just kissing and their lips move in perfect sync and its incredible and Harry doesn't even want to think about how louis fits into him so fucking well, like they're two pieces from the same puzzle. And then they pull away, trying to catch their breath, breathing heavy and Harry rests his forehead against louis' and they just stare at each other. 

"Well this day just did a complete 180" louis smiled a bit and Harry laughed a small laugh, agreeing with him completely. "Now, I've got an extra shirt, would you like to wear it? Might be a little small" and Harry laughed a full, deep, dimple laugh because he totally forgot about his ripped shirt on the dirty bathroom floors. 

"Yes please" he kissed louis on the nose and Louis went to his backpack he left by the door tossed a shirt to Harry and the bell rang, signaling it was time for their next class. Maths. Louis put on his backpack and grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers and with the other hand unlocked the bathroom door and turned the knob. "Well, looks like this is us coming out to of the closest to the whole school."

"Who needs a closest when you have a bathroom to come out of" Louis said, and they both laughed as they walked out of the bathroom together, hand in hand. 

"So does this mean I'm you're boyfriend?" Harry asked and he sure as hell hoped the answer was yes

"Of course" louis pulled him down and kissed his cheek and they didn't even realized that no one in the hallway was moving and all eyes were focused on them but they also didn't really care.


End file.
